<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What are you, Wild? by SirenRobbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681413">What are you, Wild?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenRobbin/pseuds/SirenRobbin'>SirenRobbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WildWeek2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenRobbin/pseuds/SirenRobbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild reflects on his past and what makes him Oscar Wild.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WildWeek2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What are you, Wild?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This was a fun one to write. If I need to put any extra tags please let me know. Thanks!<br/>Day 5:<br/><strong>Meritocrats(harlequins)/Virtues</strong>/Viciousness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you, Wild?" Zolf stares me down across the table. Zolf's hand is poised atop a new contract, one that would seal our partnership.
</p>
<p>Well, I used to be a scared little child with a good singing voice. Born into riches yet left without a title. Siblings I adored but who never stuck around for very long, and parents who wanted me to be a lord. So I was, I was the lord of lies. Every word I spoke was spun of translucent thread that tied others to me before they ever noticed. My looks and words got me anywhere and everywhere until everyone knew my name, and it became a title. 
</p>
<p>I was Oscar Wild, the illustrious writer with a high libido and a winning smile. After a while, I got bored, the noble politics were petty and useless, and the parties grew dull. So I turned my talents elsewhere, towards the Meritocrats. They took me in quickly when they learned what I could do with my words, with my connections, and promptly sent me to work. 
</p>
<p>Seduce this political leader over here, sneak into that party over there and grab sensitive military information. Now I was Oscar Wild, the secret agent and expert spy. Then I was on a secret mission, finding out what the London Rangers 'were still working on the name,' were actually working on. I seduced, and lied and tricked and came back with nothing. 
</p>
<p>Then the economy crashed, and I knew it was my fault. I let them out of my sight, and everything went to hell. 
</p>
<p>We left France; well, they left France while I trekked across the land until I could get a lift. I guess being Oscar Wild, the spy, made me a few enemies. By the time I made it to Prague, I knew I was too late. Dead littered the streets and the docks, all trying to converge on the theater. 
</p>
<p>After pulling as many strings as possible, I finally found the destroyed party, no longer working on the name and missing two members. They gained a feisty new member that I quickly tried to sway, only for him to wipe away my strings with ease. My lies had worked for so long, and on so many, that I was left shocked when every thread was left hanging. 
</p>
<p>Once we got to Damascus, I knew I was in the wrong business. Conflicting orders from higher up left me reeling and struggling; sleep became impossible under all the stress. I had to fix everything. Then I passed out. 
</p>
<p>I awoke to him, the feisty new member of LOLOMG, barking in my face. I didn't even try to snare him in my lies and let him do as he pleased, so he helped me. He could have left me to my self inflicted agony; instead, he told me to fight and gave me the tools to do it. So I chose to fight.
</p>
<p>I left Damascus with my head held high, a skip in my step and a resignation letter clenched in my hand. No longer would I be Oscar Wild, the Meritocratic spy. I would now be Oscar Wild, the revolutionary! 
</p>
<p>That's when the world fell apart. War ripped across Europe, and I escaped to Japan, fresh scars across my face. I was alone. There was no back upcoming, no help, no last-minute McGuffin to save me. 
</p>
<p>Who was I then when I had nothing. Oscar Wild, the writer? The secret agent? The revolutionary? All Oscar Wild was, was a liar. 
</p>
<p>Zolf cleared his throat, awaiting my response.
</p>
<p>I try to smile, but my scared face can barely give off a faint smirk.
</p>
<p>"I'm Oscar Wild."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>